Hot For Teacher
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. From Will and Rachel's Pov. The Glee Club and Mr Schuester go ice skating. Rachel is in trouble, can Will be her knight in shining armour?


**Rachel Pov**

It was a very cold day in december, the streets were covered in frost, windows were misted over and you could see your breath when you breathed out. Me, The New Directions and Mr Schuester had gone ice skating as it was the perfect weather for it and as I put on my ice skates, I watched everyone skating around.

Mr Schue was skating around after Finn who was laughing as he chased Puck and it looked like fun, so I stood up slowly and went over on to the ice. I saw Kurt walking over to me with Blaine holding his hand.

"Are you having fun Rach?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"Got your eye set on someone?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah," I replied, looking over at Mr Schue who was laughing as he raced the teens.

"Haha well have fun," Blaine laughed.

I turned around and began skating over to where Mr Schue was and I wrapped my coat tighter around me as the wind crept under my skin, making me shiver. The lake looked beautiful as the frost on top seemed to sparkle under the light and I smiled to myself. As I skated slowly towards the three men, I heard the ice creaking.

I looked down and swallowed the lump in my throat. I turned my attention back to the three men and I skated closer to them slowly. The ice creaked even more beneath me and I could sense something would go wrong. I still pushed the fear out of my mind and continued towards them. I was waiting to hear the ice creaking, but what I heard instead was a cracking sound. Before I had chance to react, I was in the deep icy water below.

As soon as I hit the water it took my breath away and I tried to swim to the surface. The nippy water snapped at me like hundreds of piranhas and my head broke the surface. I gasped for breath and did the only thing I could think of, which was most definitely not the intelligent choice. I panicked and that was the worst thing I could have done.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest at an abnormally high speed. I gasped and spluttered while reaching my arms out trying to grab the ice, but my hands kept slipping. I slipped under the water and fought to get to the surface again. I was gasping, trying to keep my head above the water, but I was struggling to as I was getting tired.

I knew I should have tried to stay calm but how could I stay calm knowing I might die. I slipped under the water for the third time. My friends and Mr Schuester still didn't know I was under the ice and I had to try and get their attention. I swallowed a bit of water against my will and my body was going numb with the cold. It was a horrid feeling and I never knew water could be so anguishing.

I broke the surface again, coughing and gasping. I tried to find my voice, needing to get their help. I tried shouting but nothing came out. I tried again and shouted as loud as I could hoping to be heard.

"Help! He-" I shouted.

I didn't get chance to finish my words as I was cut off by a mouthful of frosty water. I slipped under the water for the final time and choked harshly as more water filled my aching lungs. The water made my throat feel like it was on fire and my head was spinning. I never thought drowning could be so horrible and torturous and it felt like my lungs were burning as the liquid filled them.

My vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, grey dots danced in front of my eyes, my world was starting to go black as I gave in to the pain that overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Pov<strong>

I was skating around after Finn and Puck, laughing as we raced. Even though I was twice their age, I still raced them. I didn't know how long it had been, racing them, but then I heard a shout.

"Help! He-"

My heart stopped, it sounded like Rachel and when I looked towards where her shout came from, I saw nothing their but a large hole in the ice. Fear took over me and I skated as fast as I could towards the hole.

"Rachel?" I shouted.

I quickly began taking off my skates and coat. Most of the kids were around me by now and I dived in to the cold chilly water. Once under there I could hardly see anything. I swam downwards and when I spotted something near the bottom of the lake, I swam faster.

I reached out towards the body when I saw it was Rachel. As I grabbed her, I saw her eyes were closed and she was pale. I was running out of air so I wrapped my arm around her waist and kicked my feet furiously. When I broke the surface, I gasped for breath and pulled Rachel above the water. Finn and Blaine reached for her and carefully lifted her out of the water.

As I climbed out with the help of Puck, I ran over to the stable ice, where Rachel lay with everyone around her. I pushed through them and knelt beside the unconscious girl. This was the girl I was in love with and I was terrified that I might lose her.

I checked for a pulse at her neck and when I didn't find one I blanched. I checked if she was breathing and after I had found out she wasn't, I wanted to cry.

"Call 911," I told the students.

As someone did as I said, I looked at Rachel's beautiful face. Her lips were blue, her eyes were shut and her skin was taking on a grey colour. I didn't hesitate as I realised what I had to do and I tried to remember my first aid training. I put one hand on her chest then put the other on top of it, lacing my fingers together.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!" I urged the girl lying in front of me.

I leaned up so my knees were the only thing on the ground, I locked my elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat. Then I tilted her head back, opening her airway as I'd been taught. I pinched her nose between my thumb and fore finger, then I took a deep breath and nervously sealed her lips with my own.

As I breathed out, I felt how soft her red lips were, and I never imagined my first kiss with her to be like this, well this wasn't even a kiss. I felt her cheeks puff out and I removed my mouth from hers, turning my head and watching to see her chest rise and fall. Then I turned my head back to her and I gave another breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Pov<strong>

Everthing was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was freezing cold. I wondered where I was and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Breathe! Come on stay with me!"

I felt heavy pressure on my aching chest and I wished it would stop. I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chest ceased, I felt something cold dripping on to my face, there was a pressure on my nose, I felt something warm but wet on my lips, an almost kiss and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure return, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"Where's the ambulance?"

"It's stuck in traffic and the roads are covered in frost,"

"Come on, open your eyes please,"

"That's not gonna help is it Frankenteen!"

"Santana shut up!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Guys stop it!"

"Sorry Mr Schue,"

"You are not going to die! Breathe come on!"

I felt the pressure on my chest stop and then I felt the warm sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I couldn't help but feel fireworks, then I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body, and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on breathe! Don't do this to me!"

I felt the pressure on my chest again and I wanted to scream in pain, then the warm sensation was back. I coughed slightly and I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side. Water spewed past my lips and I gasped in every sweet breath trying to get air in to my hurting lungs. When I had finished coughing, I turned on to my back and I blearily opened my stinging eyes.

Every object blurred beyond familiarity, I blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of Mr Schue, filled my vision. I thought it was a dream as I had always wanted to open my eyes to see him. He was very wet, his hand was on my right shoulder, water was dripping down his face and his brown eyes were soft and worried. I looked around to see the Glee club all crowded around me looking terrified.

"You're okay Rach, just take deep breaths," Mr Schue told me.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my voice sore and rough.

"You almost drowned," Sam said.

"Right that explains why I'm all wet... but why are you wet Mr Schue?" I asked.

"Cause I jumped in after you," Mr Schue replied.

"Thanks," I smiled at the man I was in love with.

I was shivering by now and Tina slipped off her jacket, while Mr Schue helped me sit up. I felt a pain in my chest and I groaned in pain. Mr Schue looked at me worried as he slid my jacket off me carefully.

"Are you okay?" Mr Schue asked.

"My chest hurts," I replied.

"Sorry about that, your ribs might be broken," Mr Schue apologised.

"Why might my ribs be broken?" I asked, as Mr Schue slipped Tina's jacket on me.

"Well... when I got you out of the water you weren't breathing... and you didn't have a pulse so I had to... perform CPR," Mr Schue said embarrased.

My heart stopped and I realised that his lips had been on mine and I hadn't been conscious to enjoy it.

"Thank you for saving my life," I smiled.

"I never saw it as an option," Mr Schue stated, as our eyes met.

"I don't know what I'd do without you all," I confessed.

As they all hugged me, I smiled and looked up at the sky knowing I was lucky to have friends like them.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know its not that good but it was 4am when I wrote it. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
